We are studying problems of gene control and morphogenesis in the satellite P4 helper P2 virus system. We are approaching these problems using biochemical, genetic, and electron microscopic techniques. We have isolated satellite phage P4 mutants affected in 'interference', and 'size direction' functions and will use these to biochemically and genetically characterize these phenomena.